1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to surgical instruments for use in the dissection of bone and other tissue. In particular, the present invention relates to a quick release coupling device for securing a cutting tool to the rotary shaft of a rotary machine.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Surgical tools for use in the dissection of bone and tissue during surgical procedures are conventional in the art. Many such tools employ pneumatic or electrical motors to rotate the cutting element of a dissecting tool. In their most basic form, such surgical instruments comprise a motor portion having a rotary shaft, a dissecting tool having a cutting element which is rotated by the motor, a sleeve to surround and support the dissection tool, and means for connecting the dissecting tool to a spindle or collet of the rotary shaft. The spindle or collet of the rotary shaft is usually housed within a base which is attached to the motor.
In order to change or replace the cutting tool, the base is disconnected or removed from the motor so that the collet can be accessed. A collet nut is usually provided with the collet in order to secure the shaft of the dissecting tool within a recess or socket of the collet. The collet nut must be removed or loosened from the spindle with the use of a wrench or other tool in order for the cutting tool to be removed. Once the cutting tool is replaced, the collet nut is re-attached to the spindle and the base resecured.
Because it is often necessary to replace the cutting tool many times during a given surgical procedure, the procedure just described must be carried out frequently. This is often a time-consuming task due to the rod and wrench steps necessary to replace the cutting tool. What is needed is a means for coupling a cutting tool to a spindle or a rotary shaft of a motor which can be quickly and-easily removed and replaced.